When Brothers Fight
by Unknowndiva
Summary: After the brothers get their new hidden abilities, they keep fighting. Several battles, and they all result in Chase getting hurt. Will Chase ever get the respect he deserves by Adam? Or will Adam keep his title as the "Man of the House"?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a new story I thought of. Leave reviews and tell me what you think and what to add. More stories coming soon! Enjoy this chapter, next one coming tomorrow!**

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

Douglas and I immediately run downstairs after hearing fighting and screaming from the lab. I see Adam and Chase battling with their new abilities.

"Really Douglas, you gave Adam a new ability too?" I yell trying to hold in my anger.

"You said to make things like they were before, so I did. Adam still has the upper hand.

"Well I asked you to make things better, but you made them worse, as usual!" I yell at him.

"Yeah, yeah wh-" Douglas says before getting interrupted by a loud scream.

"AHHHHHH!" Yells Chase after tumbling backward and hitting a wall due to Adam's new wind ability.

"CHASE!" Douglas and I say together while running over to him.

He is curled up in a ball and screaming in pain, holding his knee.

"Ok buddy, calm down you'll be ok. Can you get up?" I ask cautiously.

In response Chase starts to scream louder.

"Buddy, move your hand so we could take a look." Douglas says as we pull his hands away.

When we get his hands away, we see his knee is completely swollen, bruised, and you can see bone piercing his skin.

"Donnie, this is bad, we have to take him to a hospital." Douglas sighs.

"Ok I'll call an ambulance and get the chip extractor." I say running off to get the extractor.


	2. Argument & Diagnosis

**hey guys, here the new chapter! My other stories will be updated soon. Hope you enjoy! Is it just me, or who else's is super excited for the mighty med & lab rats crossover?! **

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

When we arrive at the hospital behind the ambulance, they are opening the back of the truck and wheeling out a still screaming Chase. As they wheel him inside the hospital, we run up next to his gurney.

"Dad it hurts!" He cries.

"It's ok, buddy." Me and Douglas say at the same time.

"He was obviously talking to me." I point out.

"You wish." Douglas responds, making me annoyed. We start arguing over who's the better dad. See he always starts all the problems.

Our quarrel ends when they start wheeling Chase to the emergency room to do surgery on his knee. We go sit in the waiting room and call Leo, Tasha, Bree, and Adam and tell them to meet us down here. In a matter of 30 minutes, everyone was gathered in the waiting room.

"Omg how did this happen?" Tasha says running into the room.

"Adam and Chase were fighting and Adam made Chase break his knee by hitting the wall in a weird position because of the force." Douglas explains.

"ADAM!" Bree yells.

"What it's not my fault he's a brat!" Adam defends.

"Adam how could you!" Bree says growing annoyed.

"What I had to show that elf who's boss. He thinks he's better just because of some stupid ability but he has to realize that I'm the man of the house." Adam replys.

"That's it!" Bree says before jumping out her seat and lunging at Adam. Me and Douglas jump out our seats and hold each one back before killing one another.

"Fine Bree, I'm sorry, I won't hurt Chase anymore." Adam apologizes.

"Good." She says before sitting back down.

"Chase Davenport's family you guys can visit him in room 1022." A doctor says after walking over to us.

We all jump out of our seats and fast-walk over to his hospital room. When we arrive in his room, he's stirring in his sleep.

"Hey buddy, you awake?" I say to make ourselves noticed.

"Yes-OWWWW!" He yells.

"Take it easy bud, you broke your knee." Douglas says.

"No, no, no this cannot be happening!" Chase says muttering to himself.

"Calm down, buddy, you'll be ok!" I say trying to brighten the mood.

"No I will not be ok, I don't wanna use crutches and I don't wanna have to sit out from missions! And it's all his fault!" Chase yells pointing and giving an angry glare at Adam.

"It's not my fault, you started it, and either way you should have known I would overpower you anyway because I'm the man of the house, so who you calling dumb now?" Adam says with a smirk.

"You! Dummy. And just because you got a new ability, doesn't mean I can't beat you! I'll take smarts over strength any day." Chase says getting madder.

"Ok, we'll look where you are!" Adam says.

"Oh shut up!" Chase says annoyed.

"No, I'm the Santa, your the elf, you don't tell your boss what to do shortie." Adam says.

"You know what, you wanna take this right now because I'm getting sick and tired of you and thinking your better than me! Broken knee or not I'll still take you down!" Chase says while sitting up ready to get out of the bed.

"Chase sit down, your not going anywhere!" I join in.

"No, you wanna go right now, cripple!" Adam intimidates.

Before Chase can get up, me and Douglas rush to hold the two teens away from killing each other. I run to Chase and pin him down to the bed and Douglas pushes Adam to a chair.

"You two need to stop your fighting because it's getting you guys no where and it's getting childish!" Douglas yells getting their attention.

"Yeah he's right!" I agree.

"Like always!" I hear Douglas mutter under his breath. See he always starts the fights! Like always, we start fighting. Our argument ends when we hear a scream.

"Everyone!" Bree screams. "Shut Up!"

"Ok guys she's right, let's stop fighting." Douglas says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Chase, I won't fight you anymore and I'll be nicer." Adam says. Wow that was nice of him, I didn't ever think he could actually say the words sorry.

"Yeah me to." Chase agrees.

"Ok now that that's out the way, Chase you should get some rest, they are letting you come home tomorrow morning." I say.

"Ok goodnight."

"Night." We all say.


	3. Planning the revenge

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Hope you like it. Don't forget to keep reviewing! I am going crazy while waiting for the mighty med & lab rats crossover! Next chapter will be coming soon! Enjoy: **

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to next morning~~~~~~~~~~

It's already morning and the kids already have left for school. Douglas stays home to set up a place for Chase since he will be bedridden for a few days, and I go to pick up Chase from the hospital. Once I sign the forms, I go meet Chase in the hallway in front of his room. He's wearing a plaid shirt (like always), and some jeans, under his knee immobilizer. He has a pair of crutches under each arm and next to him is his bag of clothes. I reach down next to him and pick up his bag.

"Ready to go?" I ask him cheerfully.

"Yup, let's get out this dump." He says, we both chuckle.

We get out the hospital and get into the car. I lay his crutches on the ground under him and I close his door. I go into the front of the car and start driving home. When we arrive, I open the door and Dougie is waiting for our arrival.

"Hey, welcome home!" Douglas greets.

"Thanks." Chase says. Douglas leads him over to the couch and helps him lay down. I gather his crutches and lay them next to the couch propped up. I give him a blanket and a pillow to settle in.

"You hungry?" Douglas asks.

"No, thanks though." Chase responds.

"Ok we are going to be down in the lab if you need anything, the kids should be home any minute anyway so tell Eddy if you need us." I explain.

"Ok."

Chase P.O.V

About 5 minutes after Douglas and Mr. Davenport go down to the lab, my siblings arrive from school.

"Hey Chase!" Bree and Leo say while running over and giving me a hug. I look over at Adam and he gives me a glare. In response I do the same. Just because I got hurt doesn't mean he's better. I will get my rematch and when I beat him, I will get the respect I deserve.

"Let's put our stuff away and say hi to Mr. Davenport in the lab then we will come watch tv with you." Bree says.

"Ok great, I just need to talk to Adam for a second." I tell them.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys in the lab." Adam says to them.

They nod and proceed inside the elevator. Once the doors close I immediately turn and give my brother a death glare.

"We will have a rematch, and I will beat you, even if it kills me." I say in a harsh voice.

"Oh it will." He says glaring back.

He turns and walks into the elevator and meets the others in the lab. I decide to watch some tv until they get back. I have to make a plan. My best bet is to make the others mad at him so that I can blame the fight on him and everyone will agree and hate him. Just when is the problem. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my siblings coming upstairs.

"Hey Chase, we all are going to the movies, you wanna come?" Leo asks.

"Sure!" Bingo, I have my chance.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Revenge at the Movies

**Heu guys, here's the next chapter. Let me know if you think I should still continue this story, I don't know if I should. I'm going to start writing something better than this. If you have any ideas about other** **characters I should write about, tell me because I love your feedback! Thanks, read and tell me to continue this story if you like it!**

About 30 minutes later, we are all ready to head out. Mr. Davenport has put my chip back in a few minutes ago. We all head out to walk a few blocks to the movie theatre.

After multiple breaks during the walk, we finally make it to the movie theatre just in time and my arm pits are killing me from these crutches. Bree and Leo decided to go buy the tickets so me Adam stand in the small, empty entrance room. I decide to start phase 1 of my plan. After a few minutes, I hear Bree and Leo take the tickets and start walking into the room we are in. To start, I decide to push Adam, while leaning on one crutch. Bree and Leo arrive just in time to see him push me back and I pretend to fall back and land on my butt with my crutches falling next to me.

"ADAM!" Bree yells. "How could you?!"

"He pushed me first!" Adam yells, sounding childish.

"I was just standing here and I asked if you know what movie we are seeing!" I defend while lying.

Bree and Leo rush over to help me up. As they lift me up by my arms, I scream in pain making it seem more real.

"Hopefully Adam didn't break the bone again, the doctor said it might if I fall." I lie innocently. I glance over at Adam and he is shooting daggers at me and I could practically see the steam coming from his ears. I try to hold in my giggles.

"Adam! See what you've done!" Bree yells again. Leo slides both crutches under my arm as I lean onto Bree.

"Let's go guys, the movie is about to start." Leo says as we start walking toward the theatre.

"Faker!" I hear Adam whisper in my ear as I hop past. I glance back and stick my tongue at him and smirk.

We all pick seats and I sit on the end. Next to me is Bree, then Leo, then Adam on the other end. The movie theatre only holds about 3 other people in the far back. We all like it when we have the theatre to ourselves. Bree puts the crutches propped on the seat in front of me just as the movie starts. The movie isn't too interesting and I am easily bored.

"Guys, I'm going to go and get more popcorn." I hear Adam whisper to Leo. Adam starts to slide past in front of Leo and Bree as they stand up in their seats. As he brushes past me, I pretend to fall out of my seat and into the isle. I moan and gasp in pain, as it did kind of hurt when I fell.

"Adam!" Bree yells while trying to keep her voice down.

"I didn't do that, he's faking!" Adam replys. I groan and grab my knee and rock back and forth.

"Go get your popcorn Adam, I can't believe you today!" Bree tells him. "Can you get back into your seat?" Bree asks me.

I shake my head in response while scrunching my eyes together. Pain shoots up my knee as Bree helps pick me up. I groan again as she places me back in my seat.

"There you go." She says nicely as she helps me get settled again. Adam comes back and gives me a glare again. This time he decides to go all the way around instead of going through my isle and past me again.

When the movie is over I'm half near asleep. We all get up and walk outside to go home. I stay quiet the whole walk as my arm pits are burning and I'm very tired. Immediately I flop onto the couch and fall right asleep.


	5. Adam why?

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! You guys are so helpful! I appreciate each one of them and i want to give you all a huge thanks. I'm changing up the story and it's going into a different direction. I hope you like it:**

Chase P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since the movies and no word from Adam whatsoever. I junk he probably doesn't care anymore. My knee is pretty much healed, mostly because of my bionics, so I'm all better. I really don't care about our feud anymore because he hasn't been throwing me around and that's an improvement. I'll just keep it at that.

I was downstairs on the couch fast asleep, as I am awoken by someone pulling me by my collar and lifting me in the air.

"Im so tired of you Chase! You think your better than me! Just because your a little genius or whatever doesn't mean your better than me. I am the muscle and you are the brains. Keep it that way. You will be the scrawny little younger brother and i will be the big muscular man. I can throw you around if I want and you will not say anything! Get it?" Adam yells while spitting in my face.

"No I don't! I am 16 and I am strong too. All I want is respect. And you are no man, your only 18. Im the mission leader anyway." I say yawning in his face.

As soon as I finish my sentence I instantly regret it. Adam looks as if he's snapped and his eyes turn a blue color. Almost as if he's under the triton app but the triton app turns his eyes green.

"Wait Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! Please don't hurt me!" I say after I see the steam from his ears and his face scrunched up in anger.

"No short stack, now you got a piece of me!" He yells while dropping me. I instantly run for my life towards the kitchen. He runs after me and I turn around and run towards the couch. I turn around and see if he's following me and see him still in the kitchen shooting a blast wave at me. The blue energy waves send me flying towards the wall. I hit my head with a smack and I feel blood trickle down my neck. I slide down the wall onto the floor in a sitting position. My eyes start to get blurry as so see Adam walking my way. I try to get up but I'm too dizzy to. I don't want to fight back because I really don't like to hurt my siblings. I feel bad for what I've done and I don't like causing people pain. On the other hand, I don't like people causing me pain. I made a mistake and I don't want to make it again, but I also don't want Adam to kill me. He doesn't even seem like he's in his own mind. Before I have a chance to react, I feel Adams foot collide with my stomach several times and I am soon throwing up all my lunch. Before i can get up again, he kicks me 4 times in the chest and it becomes hard to breath.

"ADAM!" I hear multiple people yell coming from the dinning room hallway. I see them rush over but hey are soon stopped by Adam's lasers.

"Back up or I kill him instantly!" Adam yells at them. They all stay where they are. Adam picks his foot up and stands on my stomach. 'There goes my breakfast' I think before throwing up. He picks me up and snaps my arm on his knee. I scream so loud I hurt my own ears. He picks me up from my now broken arm and holds me up. I struggle out his grip and start to run. It's not long before I trip and fall to the floor coughing.

"CHASE!" I hear my family yell as they start to run towards me.

"BACK UP!" Adam yells pushing them back into the kitchen. He picks me up from my head and walks over to the wall.

"You think your better than me huh? You think you deserve respect?!" He yells in my face before slamming my head into the wall several times. My vision gets blurrier every hit.

"Adam...please...I'm...sorry." I manage to choke out between hits.

"Too bad!" He says before I start to black out. The last thing I remember is the feeling of flying then glass cutting my skin. Then my world is developed into darkness.

Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry, they next chapter will explain why Adam does this so don't assume anything yet. Next chapter will come soon. Hope you are liking these stories! I might try to right a romance lab rat story as well. Idk yet tell me who you think I should pair!


	6. Scared brother

**hey guys, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be on later today maybe or tomorrow morning. Don't forget to review any suggestions!**

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I walk into he kitchen followed by Bree and Tasha to get a snack. I walk into the living room and see my son practically killing my younger one. Before I have a chance to do anything, I am threatened by Adam to not move. I watch the red of the fight in shock as my body prevents me from moving. The last thing I remember is Adam throwing Chase into the window, then it all went downhill from there. Me and my family all stand still staring at Adam who doesn't seem to move besides giving a death stare to the window. Then all of a sudden, his body relaxes and he spins around the room looking confused.

"Hey guys, where's Chase?" Adam asks confused. This snaps us out our trance and we all run outside followed by a confused Adam. I hear my wife on the phone with a ambulance as we run out the door. Laying about 20 feet from the house is my littlest son. He's worse than I thought. The blood is soaked all over his cloths. His head has a huge crack in the back and his body lay unmoving. We all rush over and kneel down next to him. We all remain silent as I check for a pulse. I let he breath I didn't know I was holding go and sigh in the littlest bit of relief. Afew minutes after waiting for the ambulance Chase opens his eyes. He doesn't scream or show any pain.

"Adam...I'm sorry." He says sickly before drifting off into unconsciousness again. We all look over at Adam who has confusion all over his face.

"Did I do this?" He asks in a quiet voice. We all nod. Adam looks chase over in terrified eyes before dashing back into the house. Tasha runs back in after him before the ambulance pulls up. 5 paramedics rush out and run over to us. They place an oxygen mask over his face and lift him into the stretcher. We all gather into the ambulance as it rushes away in a dash. I look again at my son and a tear escapes my eye. My little boy, almost dead, by his brother. What happened? Before I get to think about the answer the doors open and we are at the hospital. They rush Chase to the emergency room and we all rush to the waiting room.

" ...what just happened?" Bree asks me.

"I really don't know." I respond truthfully.

I think over what I just saw and all my emotions rush through me. Anger, confusion, sadness, concern. They all come out through tears. Bree jumps over and hugs me. I embrace the moment and just snuggle into her small arms. I feel her tears drip onto my forehead. I pull her in for a hug and place her on my lap. I snuggle into her golden brown hair and the softness causes my body to relax into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

I am awoken by a tap on my shoulder.

"Hunny." Tasha whispers into my ear. "The doctor wants you."

I jump up and start walking over to the doctor who is waving at me.

"Hey Mr. Davenport. My name is Doctor Horace. Your son came out of surgery and it was successful. We have good news and bad news. The bad news is your son has 4 broken ribs, 2 others were bruised, a punctured lung, a major concussion and a bruised skull. He has a stomach infection and a broken arm. The good news is he is awake and is wishing to see you guys." The doctor tells me. "he is in room 213."

Without a word, I gather he family and rush into his room.

"Dad." He says, his voice raspy.

"Chase!" I say running over to the side of the bed. I hold his hands and cry into the sheets next to him.

"Dad I'm ok." He says trying to comfort me. I nod, knowing he's not ok but I just go along. I let go of his hand and it falls limply to his side.

"What do you feel?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing right now, I'm pretty numb from the medicine they put into the iv." He says.

"Good." I say just as the rest of he family walks into the room. I hear Chases heart monitor start beeping loudly and faster as Adam steps into the room. His breaths become short and gasping. He starts to hyperventilate as Adam walks closer into the room.

"Chase calm down." I calm him but he doesn't seem to hear.

"What's h-he doing h-here?" Chase asks slowly picking up his hand slightly and trying to point at Adam.

"He wanted to see how you were doing, now breath Chase breath." I tell him.

"LEAVE M-ME ALONE!" Chase yells before coughing. He starts gasping for air and he starts wheezing.

"NURSE!" I yell into the hallway as I see his heart rate reach a deathly number and his breaths get shorter.

By the time the nurse gets here, Chase can't seem to get any air in and he's keeps gasping for air sounding like a fish out of water. The nurses push us all out the room as they place an oxygen mask on Chase's face.

I hear Adam start to cry as he runs out the building into the car. I sigh and Tasha, Leo, and Bree run after him. I really don't want to talk to him right now, I just wanna make sure Chase is ok, then Adam later. I walk back into the room after the nurses come out. I see Chase and he looks exhausted.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" I ask nicely and concerned.

He shakes his head.

"What hurts?" I ask running over to his bedside.

"My chest." As his head lolls to the side to me. As he does this I take notice of face. His skin is pale and he's face is bruised up. His head is mated to his face from sweat and he now has a cannula in his nose.

"Awe it's ok buddy, your gonna be ok." I say rubbing his hand.

He shakes his head. My heart cracks a little.

"I don't wanna be ok, I'm a horrible brother. I deserve to die." He says closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. I have nothing to say. My heart falls out of my chest and cracks onto the floor.

"Chase." I say so quiet not even Chase hear me with his super hearing. I walk out his room in shock and meet the others in the waiting room sitting with Adam.


	7. A Visitor

**Hey guys sorry I look so long, I have been working on another story. Please review and if you can, please add a name for a OC that could be Chase's crush. I will give you a shoutout if I pick your OC. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

"Is he ok? What did he say?" The questions flow out like a stream from everyone once they spot me.

"Look, he will be fine. He just is alittle banged up and he is depressed." I inform them.

"why is he depressed?" They all ask at once.

"He thinks he's a mean brother and partly because of his concussion." I tell them.

I look over at Adam and see he is silently crying. Everyone else has sad yet surprised faces.

"Can we go see him?" They ask.

"Yeah, but he might be sleep." I tell hem. They nod and we all walk to his room. I knock and we all walk inside. Everyone takes a seat next to his bed side as he starts to groan.

"Hey Chase." I say nice and quietly.

"Dad?" He asks, his voice quiet and raspy.

"Yes buddy it's me. Are you in any pain?" I ask.

He nods.

"Where buddy?" I ask walking over to his bedside.

"It doesn't matter." He says with a sigh.

"Yes it does buddy, none of us want you in pain." I comfort him. He looks up to me and his eyes glance at Adam, then he looks down. He sighs again.

Adam notices this and starts to get out of his chair and walk towards Chase. Chase immediately looks up and grips my hand he starts to squeeze tight and he flinched at every step Adam takes.

"Chase how about you get some sleep and we pick you up tomorrow?" I say noticing his actions.

Chase nods and I push the family out of the room.

We walk into the house and Adam goes down to the lab in tears while Bree follows.

I sigh. These are the consequences when brothers fight.

~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

The kids already left to go to school and Tasha and I are on our way to pick up Chase. When we reach the hospital we walk to Chase's room, but it's bombarded with a bunch of nurses and doctors. I walk to one of the doctors and tap him and ask what happened.

"Last night, someone came into Chase's room. Now he keeps having panic attacks. He keeps saying 'he's trying to kill me' 'I'm gonna die' over and over and he's in extreme shock. He's been like this for hours. He doesn't even notice anyone in the room. It's like he's in a trance."

I listen to the doctor in shock. Instead of answering, I walk into the room to look at Chase. He was laying on the bed with his knees to his chest with an oxygen mask on his face. His breathing is very heavy and he keep mumbling stuff to himself. He was rocking back and forth and his eyes seem to stare straight ahead.

"Chase?" I ask him walking in front of him.

"Dad?" He whispers.

"Yes it's me buddy. You ok?" I ask him concerned.

"I wanna go home!" He says starting to cry. I pull him in close and he cries into my chest. After a few minutes he falls fast sleep.

I get all the paperwork from the doctors and I got his medicine. He is at bed rest for afew days, even after that he has to be careful because of his lung, which can cause him to cough out blood easily if he gets out of breath. His stomach is also a problem, but as long as he eats well and takes his meds he should be fine. His arm should heal soon, probably a few days at most a week because his bionics should help. He will also have a lot of headaches and dizziness, but overall he should be ok. I walk back to his room from the doctor's office and get Chase. I walk to the car with his bag and come back inside. Chase is still asleep so I pick him up in my arms and lay him in the back seat. The doctors gave me a travel oxygen tank he can keep with him just in case. When we get home, Tasha carries Chase's bags inside and I carry Chase into his room. I lay him into the bed and leave him to sleep.


	8. No fighting please (

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Some people were reviewing saying they want a Adam & Chase romance story but some want a Bree & Chase story, which do you want? Post in the reviews :)**

I am watching tv in the living room waiting for the kids to come home in an hour or so. I was scrolling through the channels when I hear Chase trying to call my name. I dash upstairs and burst open the door to Chase's room. I see him sitting into he middle of the floor throwing up violently.

"Chase!" I say rushing over. I lift him up and carry him to the toilet. While he continues to puke in the toilet, I clean up the mess on the floor. I go into the bathroom. He was leaning against the wall panting while catching his breath.

"Come on buddy, let's get you into the bed." I say helping him up. I put him on his feet but before I let go, I feel him collapse like he can't hold his own weight. I lift him up in my arms and carry him into the bed. I tuck him in as I put a trash can next to his bed and I kiss him on the forehead. As I close the door, I hear the front door open and someone yells "MR. DAVENPORT!" At the top of their lungs causing me and Chase to jump up. Chase holds his head screaming in pain as all 3 children stomp up the stairs and start yelling at each other. I run over to cradle Chase knowing that yelling at them with make he situation worse. I hear his breathing hitch and I start to get worried.

"Breath Chase breath!" I tell him rubbing his back.

"My head hurts!" He says.

"Ok but take deep breaths." I tell him. He complies and starts taking breaths. I see the kids standing in the door way and I shoo them out. I reach into my pocket and hand chase a pill for his head.

"Be right back."

I race out his room and find the kids in the lab. As soon as they notice me, the start yelling and screaming at me again.

"SHUT UP!" I yell. "Now what happened?"

"Well THEY keep saying that it's my fault I hurt Chase and then they were calling me dumb and stupid." Adam explains.

"That's because you called me short and weak!" Leo intrudes.

"And you are both are annoying and dumb! So will you stop fighting, the breeze from when you yell is messing up my beautiful hair!" Bree says.

"And your self-centered!" Adam says before they all start yelling again.

Soon I join in with their yelling and everyone keeps getting louder and louder. All of a sudden, they elevator doors open and Chase walks out holding his head and unable to walk straight. He steps out the elevator and starts to sway more.

"CHASE!" We all yell running over to him as he collapses. We kneel down around him and sit him up as he starts a coughing fit.

"Breath Chase breath!" I encourage. He keeps coughing more and more and soon I see little drops of blood come out his mouth as he coughs.

"Bree get the oxygen mask!" I tell her. She runs upstairs to Chase's room and back down here in a matter of seconds. I place the mask on his face and turn up the oxygen. I tell him to take deep breaths and as he coughs. Soon his coughing dies down and he's taking better breaths.

"Chase, why did you come down here?" I ask.

"Y-you guys w-wouldn't stop fight-ting a-and I d-don't l-like you g-guys to be m-mad at each o-other." He explains.

"It's ok Chase, we are done yelling, right guys?" I signal the rest of them.

"Yeeeeessssss." They all sigh.

"Ok let's get you to bed, your not supposed to be up." I tell Chase as we all stand up. "You think you can walk?" I ask him.

"Too d-dizzyyyyy." He says shutting his eyes.

I pick him up bridal style and carry him to the couch. I lay a blanket over him and put the oxygen mask with a glass of water on the coffee table just in case he needs them. I go down to the lab and start working on one of my inventions.

Sorry its its alittle short, I will post the next chapter soon in return lol.


	9. Really? Again?

**Hey guys, sorry I took long. Here's the new chapter. I decided I'm going to be doing 2 stories since everyone wants different romance stories. I will be working on a Bree x Chase romance and a Adam x a chase romance so everyone gets what they want lol. Any ideas or suggestions for the stories, please post in the reviews, it would really help a lot! Any ideas for another story, doesn't just have to be romance, just post in reviews as well. Thanks guys! Here's the chapter:**

Chase P.O.V

10 minutes after goes down to the lab, I feel nauseous. I take off the blanket and attempt to walk to the bathroom. I stand up and the dizziness comes back. I grip my head and crunch my eyes at the pain. I take slow steps to the bathroom, trying to not fall over. I make it to the toilet just in time and I puke my guts out for 5 minutes straight. I take a 2 minute break once in done to rest for a second. I lean on the counter and slowly and painfully push myself back up off the floor. As i start to slowly walk back to the couch, my head starts to spin violently and pain echo's in my head. Halfway to the couch, I trip on my own feet and collapse to the floor with a 'thud'. I feel pain shoot from ribs as i hit the floor and i screech a tiny cry in pain. I hear Adam come from the elevator and his face turns to concern as he sees me. He walks over and reaches out his hand to help me up. As I take his hand, I see his eyes turn blue and i take my hand back. Before so can say or do anything, Adam picks me up off the ground from my neck and starts to squeeze. With his other hand, he is punching me in chest and stomach. My vision is blurred and the room is spinning even more and I can't even recognize where I am. I manage to scratch at his hands until finally he lets go. I drop to the ground with a louder 'thud' and I double over coughing and gasping. I cover my mouth and I can see the blood soak my hand. I see what looks like a foot kick me several times in the head before I black out as the person walks away.


	10. He'll be ok

**hey guys, here's the next chapter! Was it just me, or was the crossover yesterday AMAZING?! I loved it, tell me what you think in the reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter:**

Bree P.O.V

I go upstairs to get a snack from the kitchen, but when I step out the elevator, I am shocked what I see. I speed down to the lab again and grip onto Leo and Mr. Davenport and quickly speed upstairs again in front of my bleeding little brother. He's collapsed on the floor, eyes closed with blood streams coming from his mouth and head. As we all stare in shock and kneel next to him, I hear him start to stir.

"B-Bree...Daven...port...Leo...help me...please." Chase says, his voice fading.

"A-A-Adam...p-please...s-stop...it h-hurts." Chase cries quietly with a tear skiing done his cheek.

"It's ok Chase, daddy's here, it's ok buddy, hold on, try to stay awake for me." Mr. Davenport tells him while laying him done flat on his back.

"Noooo...hurts...tired." He says his eyes closing. Mr. Davenport keeps shaking him awake as we all help him sit Chase up. Without saying, I run and get some bandages and they oxygen mask on the table and bring them back to Mr. Davenport. He silently wraps Chase's head up and places the oxygen mask on his face. He then scoops Chase up and carry him to the lab. Me and Leo both nod and go and find Adam.

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I place Chase on the cyber desk and it does a scan for any other injuries. After a minute or two,the result come back.

Coma possibility

Memory loss

Bruised neck

Rebroken ribs

Collapsed left lung

Blood loss.

Ok this is bad, but not super bad, I can probably help him from home. I check out his neck and I see afew bruises that are slowly turning purple. I take a spare neck brace from the first aid closet and start it on him. I take some bandages and wrap them around his chest and abdomen. I walk down to the ER part of the house and get a cannula for his breathing and a iv to put some pain medicine in his system. I walk back and apply them and bring Chase to his room. I lay him on the bed and put the iv in his arm. I put in the pain medicine and place the syringe back once I'm done. I turn off the light and leave him to sleep.

"Eddy, alert me if he wakes up." I whisper to Eddy in the hallway.

"Can do!" He says. I nod and walk back to the lab.

When I reach the lab, I see Adam, Bree, and Leo sitting silently.

"Is Chase ok?" They all ask together once they notice me.

"Yes, he's going to be ok. He might have some memory loss though. And I'm pretty sure he's not in a coma since he woke up earlier. He will have some breathing problems though. But he should be able to he through it because he had a problem when he was younger with his breathing." I inform them.

"Can we see him?" Bree asks quietly.

"He's sleep right now but Eddy! Pull up Chase's room." I say. Without any insults he pulls up Chase's room and we see him sleeping still.

"Dang he's that messed up?" Leo says.

We all roll our eyes.

"Well when your strangled to death and dropped on the floor and kicked several times, that's what ya look like." Bree tells him rolling her eyes.

Eddy turns off the monitor and we all continue what we were doing. I decide to not question Adam yet. I need to focus on Chase first and keep him away from Chase as possible.


	11. 4 gasps!

**New chapter! Check out my new story as well! Hope you enjoy, next chapter should be up before Monday, hopefully! Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

"Brats awake!" Eddy yells showing us the monitor of Chase's room.

"Why is Chase on the floor?!" I ask.

"Because he fell out the bed." Eddy says in an unemotional tone.

"What? How did he fall out of bed?!" I ask concerned.

"Because when people are scared sometimes hey jump and when he jumped, he fell off the edge."

"Eddy, don't play this game with me! Why was he scared?"

"I don't know. All I did was blow a bullhorn in his ear." He says immediately shutting off.

I can smell the steam coming out my ear from my anger. We dash upstairs and find Chase in he same spot, breathing heavily, leaning onto the bed tying to pull himself up.

"Chase!" We all say. We kneel next to him on the ground.

"Chase are you ok?" Bree ask concerned.

He shakes his head.

"What hurts?" I ask.

He grips his ribs in response.

"Ok, we are going to lift you back onto the bed."

He nods in response. Me and Bree each grab on and carefully lift him onto the bed. He screams in pain at every movement.

"Chase you ok?" Bree asks once we get him on he bed.

He nods and scrunched his eyes in pain.

"Go to sleep buddy, you need it." I say kissing him on the forehead.

I add a little more pain medicine into the iv and leave to room with the rest of the kids and close he door.

We all look at each other with the same face and nod. We know what to do next. Me and Leo walk down to the lab while Bree super speeds around e house looking for Adam, then brings him down to the lab.

"Adam what is with you and hurting Chase?" Leo says before I even get to start.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"You know what we mean!" Bree says anger evident in her voice.

"No I really don't. I don't remember doing anything to Chase. Like that time he went to the hospital and you guys told me I hurt him and through him into the window, I don't remember doing any of that. But I'm really sorry though!" He admits.

"Interesting, come with me." I say thinking and rubbing my chin. I decide to do some tests on Adam to see if this has anything to do with his chip.

"Step in your capsule, Adam." I tell him. Everyone, including Douglas who had just gotten home from our company meeting gathers around me and the cyber desk.

"So what's going on?" Douglas asks completely confused as of what we are doing. Bree takes the time to explain as the desk takes a scan. 5 minutes later, the diagnosis is displayed. 4 gasps including my own explode from our mouths.

 **Cliffy! Ha ha ha! XD Sorrrrrrryyyyy! See you next chapter!**


	12. Diagnosis & trouble await

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it :) I'm nearing the end of this story, maybe 5 or less chapters ;( so any suggestions. For the ending please add in your review! Like for example: Should Chase be able to remove the app? Will someone die? Or maybe something else... I'm also thinking about a sequel, thoughts?**

"ADAM HAS A COMMANDO APP?!" Bree shouts.

"Yes." I say in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Adam yells from still inside the capsule.

I look at the results stepping closer to the computer.

"Seems as if you have a temporary Commando app, which is controlled by someone. But, it is only operational on Chase, which is very weird." I explain to them.

"Well? Can you take it off?!" Leo yells sounding frustrated.

"Well I don't know how actually." I say in a quiet, ashamed voice.

"WHAT?!" Bree, Adam, Leo, and Douglas both say together. They all look at Douglas.

"Hey don't look at me, I only made them, I barely did any programming, plus I'm a little rusty I'll admit."

"BUT WAIT," I warn "I think I know who can."

They both look back and forth at each other and me me in confusion.

"Chase!" I tell them.

They both have a surprised face as they look at each other then they look at me.

"Wait let's give him a few days to heal a little more and then he can start working on your app." I warn them.

"Fineeeeeeeeeee!" They both sigh.

"But keep Adam as far away from Chase as possible." I order them.

~~~~~~Day Skip~~~~~~~

It's been about a week and Chase has been healing well. Adam hasn't made any contact with Chase, so everything has been well. Yesterday, I took off Chase's neck brace and he is still working on standing and walking. I decided today that he should start working on that app.

I walk to his room and find him sitting up on his bed reading.

"Hey buddy." I say approaching him.

"Hey Mr. Davenport!" He says cheery before putting down his book.

"So Chase, I was wondering if today you want to start working on Adam's commando app, maybe." I say putting on a smile.

"Uhhhhh...A-a-Adam?" He says scooting back into the bed's headboard.

"Yeah." I say looking at him in concern.

He pulls his knees up to his chest and starts to stare into space.

"He's gonna kill me...h-hes gonna k-kill me...hes trynna kill me!" He mumbles in a trance while swaying side to side and shaking. I sit next to him on the bed and pull him close. I start rocking him and telling him soothing words. While I was talking to him, I go into a flashback of when we were in the hospital.

~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~

When we reach the hospital we walk to Chase's room, but it's bombarded with a bunch of nurses and doctors. I walk to one of the doctors and tap him and ask what happened.

"Last night, someone came into Chase's room. Now he keeps having panic attacks. He keeps saying 'he's trying to kill me' 'I'm gonna die' over and over and he's in extreme shock. He's been like this for hours. He doesn't even notice anyone in the room. It's like he's in a trance."

I listen to the doctor in shock. Instead of answering, I walk into the room to look at Chase. He was laying on the bed with his knees to his chest with an oxygen mask on his face. His breathing is very heavy and he keep mumbling stuff to himself. He was rocking back and forth and his eyes seem to stare straight ahead.

"Chase?" I ask him walking in front of him.

"Dad?" He whispers.

"Yes it's me buddy. You ok?" I ask him concerned.

"I wanna go home!" He says starting to cry. I pull him in close and he cries into my chest.

~~~~~~~~*Back to reality*~~~~~~~~

"Chase?" I ask. He gets out his trance and looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "Who was the guy that came during the night in the hospital? And what did he say?" He looks at the wall and his eyes become glassy, like he's remembering something.

"The g-guy was w-wearing all black and h-had a mask on his f-face so I couldn't see h-him. He t-told me A-a-Adam was going to k-kill me a-and nobody could s-stop him." He stutters.

Oh my god.


	13. Questions answered, but there's more!

**I hope this makes up for not updating in a while :( But this is finally when questions get answered, but don't worry, this is not the end! "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!" Lol :) Enjoy & Review! **

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

"How about you get some rest, then we can talk about this later?" I say pushing him down and pulling the covers over him. He nods and closes his eyes as I walk out the door.

I meet up with the rest of the kids in the living room. Adam and Leo are playing a video game while Bree is on her phone.

"Guys come with me." I say as I look at the kids and walk towards the elevator.

"Guys we are going on a mission." I announce as they follow me into the lab.

"We are going to find out who is controlling Adam." I continue.

Once we get to the lab, Adam and Bree get in their mission suits, and me and Leo put on some special ones I ordered. We track down Krane, the only person we think capable of this and head out for our mission, armed and ready.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

We approached the abandoned junk building as a steady wind blows and we all step coordinated, well at least until Leo trips, ruining our dramatic entrance.

After we help Leo up, Adam punches open a wall to enter. We are met by an dimly lit, small room. The floors are concrete and the walls are a black color, I think, I can't even tell because it's so dark. I stare in disgust at the operating table, blood staining the cover, as well as the bionic hand cuffs sitting on the table, crying desperately for use.

"We'll look who it is." A deep, scary voice calls out to us.

"Krane, we know what your up to, and we came to tell you to stop, or we can force you to stop. Your choice." Douglas says.

"Oh, look who it is! My old partner in crime, too bad you turned good and decided to help these losers, ehh you were no help anyway. But I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about. The "Take-over-the-world" plan doesn't start until next Tuesday, I don't have anything planned today." Krane says walking into the light.

"OHH don't lie! We all know your controlling Adam with an commando app, that only sets off on Chase!" Leo blurts out. Really Leo, do you have to give him ideas?

"Really? That sounds like fun, I want to try!" Krane says, his face lighting with amusement. "Controlling Adam sounds like a easy plan to help take over the world, count me in!"

"Haha no." I tell him pointing a mind erasing machine at his head, and setting it back for about an hour ago. The force sends him a few feet back, but when he recovers he looks confused.

"Oh, look who it is! My old partner in crime, too bad you turned good and-" Krane starts.

"Save it, let's go guys." Bree says holding out her hand in a 'stop' gesture. She grabs onto us and speeds us back home. When we get into the living room, we all collapse onto the couch, exhausted and confused.

"If it isn't Krane controlling Adam, then who is?" Bree asks.

"I really don't know Bree, but we better find out soon."

"Let's go check in Chase guys." Leo says after a few moments of silence.

We all nod and head upstairs.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" I ask when we walk into the room. We find Chase wide awake, sitting on his bed reading a really thick novel.

"Oh hey guys, where were you? I kept asking Eddy to call you guys, but he wouldn't stop annoying me!" He says, closing his book.

"Oh we...we...uhh...WENT TO THE STORE...the store...yup, the store!"Bree supply's.

"Ohhh ok." Chase says, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Well how ya feeling?" Leo asks quickly, changing the subject.

"Great actually, I think I might be ready to walk around now!" He says happily.

"Well thats great, how about you come watch tv with Bree, Adam, and Leo downstairs and relax, while me and Douglas go to the lab."

"Sounds great." Chase says slowly getting off the bed.

"Kids you guys help Chase downstairs, me and Douglas got to go to the lab, we will check on you later." I say anxiously.

Once I get 4 nods, me and Douglas rush down to the lab to gather some information on Adam.

Bree P.O.V

"I got it guys, just meet me downstairs, I have to change into some fresh clothes anyway." Chase says.

I don't really know if I should trust Chase to walk around by himself after such a major injury, but Adam and Leo seem to agree, so I guess its ok.

I nod at Adam and Leo and I start walking back towards the door.

"So what movie you want to watch?" Leo asks, coming to walk next to me.

Chase P.O.V

I stand up slowly off the bed as Bree and Leo walk out. My clammy feet shrivel up at the cold hardwood floor as soon as they make contact. I use my upper strength to push my body up off the bed. My arms ache but I keep pushing. My head gets dizzy for a mere second but it soon passes. All my focus on standing, I barely notice Adam hasn't left the room. I suddenly get a nervous feeling shoot through my body, but I swallow it down. Its only my brother, right? I'm sure wouldn't let him be near me if it wasn't safe. I stare intensely at Adam. His back is facing me, so I cant see his face. He looks frozen, as if he's waiting for something, a command maybe.

"Adam? You ok?" I ask slowly. I don't get a response. Do it for him, Chase! I take slow careful steps over to where the still-life of my brother is standing and carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam?" I ask again.

I hear him whisper something. Before I get a chance to process what he said, Adam turns around in a swift motion and twists my arm behind my back in a weird position. He has me pressed to the floor and he keeps adding pressure to my hand.

"Stop Adam please, I beg of you!" I cry from the floor, my arm begging for mercy. I start feeling pins snd needles poking my arm followed by numbness.

"Sure." Adam grunts picking me up by the back of my shirt and throwing me to the wall. Before I get a chance to get up, I feel Adam's hand tighten around my neck and start to squeeze.

"Krane, if this is you, please stop!" I cry, tears forming, as I feel my lungs closing up fast.

"Haha guess again!" I familiar voice I hear coming from the wall.

"Eddy?!" I manage to murmur in confusion before reality swallows me whole.


	14. Of Adam's Eyes

**Here's the new chapter, thanks for u guys who are interested and asking me to write more, it's good to see many of u are enjoying the story. This is just a filler, but the next chapter is probably my favorite, and might be the last chapter. Enjoy, and review!**

Bree P.O.V

Right before Leo and I take a step down the stairs, we hear crying and yelling. I look over at Leo and he knows exactly what we are thinking. We both run back into Chase's room, me arriving a few seconds before, (super-speed~Gotta love it!)

When we reach Chase's room, our eyes widen and we jump into action. After several failed attempts, we manage to peel off Adam's huge muscular hands off of Chase's tiny, weak neck. We push Adam onto the bed, and stare in awe as Adam's eyes change back to their original, joy-filled eyes. Leo and I breathe a sigh of relief, before we start to hear a sudden jolt of coughs and sputters.

We turn around and see Chase sitting up on the floor panting, struggling to breathe.

"Chase!" We slide over. I lay him on his side, and he starts wheezing some inaudible words.

"Are you ok?" I ask leaning my ears to his mouth.

"Eddy." He whispers, I barely manage to decode his word with his hoarse words.

"What about Eddy?" I ask.

"Its Eddy." He half sighs half wheezes.

"Chase are you ok?" Leo asks, anxiously.

"Peachy." He shrugs, coughing. "I need to go to the lab."

"Chase your hurt, you need medical attention!" I snap at his dumb question.

"No what I need is to go to the lab!" He shouts in a raspy voice.

"Lets just take him Bree." Leo sighs.

"Fine." I shrug, concerned.

"Wait I wanna come!" Adam shouts jumping up with his playful smile, oblivious to the last few minutes.

Leo and I turn and give each other a look, before grabbing each of Chase's arms snd hauling him up.

"Woah! Guys I got it!" Chase says, trying, and failing to wiggle his arms free.

"Just shut up and let us help you." I scold, stubbornly.

When we get a huff in response, Leo and I start helping Chase out the room and to the lab. When we step out the elevator, Chase pulls away from our reach with a embarrassed, but still somewhat annoyed look, and straightens out his shirt, a habit I've noticed he does often to gain his composure, and dignity.

Chase walks over to the silver keypad, and types in the unlock code so fast I cant even make it out. When the doors open, he stomps his way to the cyber desk, ignoring the annoyed rants of the Davenport brothers who were working on the cyber desk as well. When they notice Chase isn't budging, they lean over his shoulder to watch his work. When we see Adam run over to them too with fascination, Leo and I shrug and walk over as well. Chase's face doesn't change at all, and i'm not even sure that he realize we are all watching him. His face shows determination, anger, and focus, but I don't even have the slightest clue why, or what he's doing. All of a sudden, his face jumps up into a smirk, and I look at the screen and see "Firewall Destroyed". Then the screen lights up, and in flashing green letters, it reads "Eddy Accessed." I look around and see the matching faces of my confused family. Why would Eddy be blocked? What is going on? Then, I jump when I hear the shocked gasps of my Dad and Uncle. I look up at the screen again and see some confusing text and numbers.

"Umm...What that?" Adam speaks my thoughts.

"Well what this is showing is blah blah blah blah blah..." I hear Mr. Davenport speak.

"Not to sound dumb, but can you put that in...normal people terms?" Leo asks.

"Eddy is the one controlling Adam." Douglas sighs.

"Took you long enough, but since you know my secret, I guess I will have to take you out now!" The annoying robotic voice echoes through the room, followed by a very, very high pitched laugh. I hear Chase's screech of pain as his enhanced ears are hurting at the loudness and pitch of Eddy's laugh.

Then, all the lights and energy go out in the house.

And all you could see, is the bright blue glow,

Of Adam's eyes.


	15. It's you against me now

**I hope you guys are REALLY happy, this chapter is longgggg! This chapter was supposed to be the last one, but I don't know :) But I hope you enjoy! And I'm not going to post the reviews in the chapter anymore, I'm probably just going to PM in response instead, sorry. Sorry I took so long :(**

"Ahhhhh I cant see!" I screech.

"Everyone calm down! Chase can you see?" Davenport yells over me.

"Yes." I hear Chase answer. He is trying to sound brave, but I could hear the nervous and scared feeling he was experiencing seeping through his voice. He's lucky, at least he has night vision. But nooooo, I couldn't have that!

"Well lets get started." Eddy's robotic laugh echoes.

All of a sudden, a flood of red lasers start shooting out at us all, and I can't help but produce another girly scream, this one probably louder than the last. I hear a screech of pain, then a thud, like something hit the ground.

"Chase?" I hear Leo question hesitantly.

"Im ok." I hear Chase sigh, followed by the light footsteps of him getting up on the metal lab floor.

"Ok, we are going to have to take cover." Douglas says into the darkness.

"Ok Chase, your going to have to lead us to the cyber desk, so we can hide and think of a plan." Davenport says.

"Everyone grab onto someone and duck." Chase instructs.

I grab onto the nearest limb I could find, which ends up being Leo's shoulder. When I make contact, relief floods my body and I tighten my grip.

"Owwww!" Leo screeches, "Bree your nails are digging into my shoulder like a vulture! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry," I apologize feeling everything but regret.

"Just get those knives clipped!" Leo sighs, making me chuckle.

"Guys focus, we have a robot and an angry bionic superhuman after us! Is this really the time to argue about Bree's man nails?" Douglas scolds.

"Hey!" I pout.

Next thing I know, I'm getting dragged forcefully by my grip on Leo and I'm getting pulled down behind something.

"Ahhhhh! I'm getting crushed by a huge Kodiak bear, with rubber boots and skinny jeans...Oh wait...Bree get off me!" Leo yells.

"Is it make fun of Bree day? What's going on?!" I grunt.

"Focus!" Douglas announces catching us both off guard.

"Ok, but how are we going to take them down? None of us can see for gods sake!" I ask.

Then an idea pops in my brain and and then simultaneously all our heads turn to, what we think, is Chase's direction.

"What? No no no, I am not fighting them alone!" Chase says panicking.

"Chase, your our only hope." Leo says desperately.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't fight Adam, let's face it. He's better than me in every way. I'm not a mission leader, I'm just Adam's punching bag." Chase sighs, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Chase, I know that's not true, and you know that's not true. You've lead us on hundreds of successful missions. Your an essential part of the team. You may not be strongest, but your the best in your own way. What happened to the guy that was willing to risk his life in an avalanche just to prove chustle can still be great without hustle and muscle? Now we all know you can do this, you just have to believe in yourself. I believe in you." I tell him, being thrown into a flashback where I told similar words to Adam when he didn't think he could stop 's runaway train.

"I believe in you too." Leo adds.

"I do too." Mr. Davenport adds.

"Same here." Douglas says.

"I do too. Oh wait no I don't! Didn't you get beat in several times by me and my minion already?" Eddy chuckles.

"My brother is not a MINION!" Chase yells through gritted teeth, before jumping up onto the cyber desk and locating Adam.

"Lets see your moves, lady golfer!" Eddy smirks.

I can tell by his huffing that his last straw was pulled, and he was MAD. Mad, but he didn't turn into Spike thankfully, but I could tell he was on the verge. This was about to get real.

Eddy P.O.V

At my last comment, Chase does a front flip off the cyber desk, and gets in fighting stance. I take this as my que and send Adam after him. Adam stomps over, with a snarl, and lunges at Chase. But Chase was prepared, he quickly jumped out the way and Adam went spiraling into the cyber desk. He quickly got up, with my command of course and ran to where Chase was standing. They both started punching and dodging, and soon I noticed Chase was getting tired. Taking advantage, I amped up Adam's power. YES! FULL POWEEEEERRRR! Die Chase Die! After he's gone, I'll be Donnie's smartest computer again. Donnie will be my bestie again! YES! I hate those stupid bionics...

Chase P.O.V

My body feels so drained. It's very obvious I'm getting tired by my lack of punches now. Maybe I'll be able to last a few minutes longer, I know Adam has to be tired by now.

I start running around the room hoping to drain some energy from Adam, but I freeze in fright when Adam suddenly straightens up and starts running at bullet speed. Eddy must have increased his power, damn! Wow, I must be mad, I almost never curse!

Where did Adam go? I ask myself when I snap out my thoughts and realize he's not I front of me anymore. My questions are soon answered when I feel a hand wrap around my neck and lift me up.

"Guys, he's going to KILL me!" I shout to my family, tears threatening to fall.

"Chase you got this!" I hear someone shout.

"No I don't. Adam is bigger than me, stronger than me...and I guess he's better than me too," I sigh.

"Chase, don't say that, you special in your own way. Just believe in yourself. Do it for your family, do it for yourself," a different voice shouts.

"Ok," I squeak out.

Think Chase Think! Your running out of time. Your going to die. Killed by your own brother. Shame. I can't let Adam live with that guilt. Do it for Adam. For Adam. For Adam. For Adam.

Energy fuels through me, and my computer brain starts flowing with different plans with calculations and numbers. Until one finally stands out. I can connect to Adam's chip through the override app and shut down his chip temporarily. Then I can also connect to Eddy and shut him down, after I have Adam off my back. Great, lets put it into action.

When I turn my overworking brain back to normal, I realize again that Adam is crushing my throat. First thing I do is kick Adam in he gut with all the strength I can muster from my weak and breathless body. He stumbles back a bit, and drops me in the process. I land on the ground, but catch myself before I hit so that I end up on my feet. I start coughing and sputtering, the air fighting it's way back into my mouth and down to my lungs. I reach my hand up to my neck, but pull back at lightning speed when sparks of pain shoot through my body, making my reflexes spike for a second. But when I look around, I notice it's pitch black. I switch my focus to my virtual display screen in my head and notice my night vision turned off. Why? It's always supposed to activate automatically when it gets dark. I go into the manual controls and scroll down to night vision. Off-On, I switch. "CHIP MALFUNCTION, SYSTEM AT RISK" blinds my eyes. The red letters start flashing on my 'in-head' screen and an ear splitting screech starts blaring (outside of my head), probably not as bad as it would have been if my enhanced-hearing was on.

"Chase what's that?" I hear Bree ask concerned and frightful.

"Nothing, everything's fine-," I start before ducking under a pair of fire-red lasers aimed my way. I quickly turn off the warning and switch off my night-vision, (the other bionics were already turned off), until I have time to figure this out. First I have to distract Adam.

Ok, since I can't see, I have to use the lasers and the blue glow originating from Adam to tell where he is. If I trap him in the capsule, I should have enough time to figure out what's going on with my chip and fix it.

Luckily, I am mastered in martial arts, so I have at least a little defense. I start running in the direction of the capsules, but stop when I see a laser barely graze my leg. I decide to start back-pedaling the rest of the way so I can still attempt, key word *attempt, to see Adam's shots.

After jumping over, yet another pair of lasers, I reach the capsules, unharmed, though fatigue is starting to catch up to me. I see Adam's eyes gaining closer to me, yet advancing slowly, as if he was unsure what I am going to do. I stand exactly in front of my capsule and stare right at Adam unmoving.

"Come and get me Adam...I mean Eddy," I mistaken. I refuse to believe my brother is trying to kill me. It's that stupid robot! I knew he was out to get me, ever since that time I threatened to destroy him permanently, and he knows I could.

"Sure, let's see what you got Micro-Man!" Eddy shouts, with his squeaky, annoying laugh.

"Hey! Only Adam can call me that, and you are not Adam!" I snarl.

"You sure about that, Ant-boy?" Eddy robotically smirks.

Luckily, I was paying attention, so I have just enough time to see Adam, well his eyes, advancing towards me at a high speed, like a bull. Before he can tackle me though, I jump to the right out of the way. Adam slams into the back of the capsule and falls to the ground with a frustrated grunt. Before he can pick himself up, I turn on my molecular kinesis and use the capsule controls to lock the door, I also make sure to add on a firewall to prevent Eddy from accessing the controls after me. I grab onto Bree's capsule, using the faint glow to find it, to steady myself as a dizzy spill shoves me to the side, and I start to become unbalanced. Weird.

Ok, now I can figure out what's wrong. I place two shaky fingers up to my temple and lightly press, which allows my visual display screen to turn into hologram form and appear in front of me, just so I can keep an eye on Adam if he gets out.

I watch as the screen pulls up my bionic functions and other statistics. Nothing seems to be wrong with the actual bionic functions, they all work fine. Oh wait, the warning said 'chip malfunction', so obviously something is wrong with the chip. Dumb Chase! I scroll to the 'chip codes', and go through the codes. Once again...Everything is fine! I don't get whats wrong!

I reach up to my neck, where the chip is located, and touch the area in confusion. When my finger makes contact, a scream escapes my throat. I scrunch my eyes shut. My hands ball into fists, and I have to force myself not to collapse on the floor. Gritting my teeth, I wait until the sudden pain passes, then I relax my body. When I open my eyes, I see a message on my virtual screen again. 'Chip Malfunction, Shut down starting', then under it is a timer, starting at...5 minutes? Oh no! Oh no Oh no Oh no! Wait what could have crashed my chip? This time, I reach up and lightly graze my neck where my chip is located. But when I feel the area, I don't feel A chip. I feel 2, like the chip was split in half. Obviously it isn't split completely in half or it wouldn't work, but it must have cracked. When did it...ohhhhhh dang. When Adam choked me, when Eddy upped the power it must have been too much. What am I going to do? If my system shuts down, I'm dead for sure. I won't have enough energy to fight, get rid of Eddy, and survive.

"Finally! You thought your stupid firewall could keep me out forever? You thought wrong! Get him Adam!" Eddy shouts, an evil glint in his glowing screen.

Why do I feel like out of fighting, getting rid of Eddy, and surviving, only 2 of those are possible? *sighs*

I look over when I hear a loud 'BOOM' and barely see Adam punch open the capsule. Why didn't Eddy just unlock it if he already got rid of the firewall? Just more mess to clean up. Focus Chase!

Ok, so if I can split my energy into shutting down Adam and defending myself, I think I will be able to shut him down in time. I look to see Adam approaching, unsure what I am going to do. Ok, hold him off got it.

Quickly, I turn on my molecular kinesis and hold Adam in place. I can feel him struggling violently, only weakening my hold more. I turn on my override as well, just as Adam breaks out of my hold. My screen is clouded with calculations, so I don't notice him charging at me, until I feel the flying sensation then smacking onto the ground with almost 200 pounds on top of me. I don't have time for this! I have to just go on and do this. I scroll through the override options trying to find Adam's shut down, but there are so many options!

I feel Adam get on top of me and pin me down. He then starts to punch me all over the top part of my body.

"Fight back you idiot!" Eddy yells.

"Chase? What's going on?" I hear Davenport's concerned voice.

But I can't answer any of them. 1 because I'm busy, and 2 because Adam is pushing me over and over in my face so my face hurts to much to talk.

Just hang in there Chase, we almost got it. YES! Found it! 'Shut down, then send to home', (home meaning his capsule). 'Enter'.

I cheer in my head when I feel Adam jump off of me and his stiff footsteps lead him to his capsule. When Adam gets off, I start to feel the effect of his abuse. My chest throbs in pain, my arms feel bruised from Adam's hold on them. My face feels like scrambled eggs, and I can feel the blood flowing on my skin everywhere. Uggghhhhh...I have to shut down Eddy too? Ik so tired thoughhhhh... Snap out of it Chase! Less than a minute left! Ohhh no! Despite the intense pain spreading through my body, I strugglingly sit up.

"No! No! What did you do?" Eddys voice blurs my head. Everything seems blurry.

Focus Chase. For Adam.

I connect to Eddy and go through his controls. I can feel him violently fighting me out of his system but I use the small amount of energy to hold him back. I see the 'shut down permanently' command, and my eyes jump in glee. 'Enter'.

"NOOOOO00000ooooooo..." His voice drowns out until it's stopped, forever.

There's one last thing I can do for them. I am still connected to Eddy, even though he is shut down. I connect to his lab controls and turn the lights back on. After that, the dizziness over takes me and I fall back. He sound of skull against metal echoes the lab. I hear footsteps and happy sighs as my family realizes Eddy is gone and they come from behind the cyber desk.

"Chase!" I barely hear Bree whisper, she might have shouted but I can't tell.

Blackness creeps into my vision and I know what's going to happen next. My chip is about to implode.

"I love you guys," I whisper to whoever can hear.

"No Chase!" Is the last thing I hear before I fall into he darkness, knowing that I saved my family.

To be continued...

 **Is chase going to die? Can his family save him? Is Adam ok? What's going to happen? I don't know lol! Write in the reviews if you think he is or not, or if you want him to or not.**


	16. When Brothers Fight

To be continued...

Bree P.O.V

When the lights come on, all of us standing behind the cyber desk sigh in relief. But before I can enjoy this emotion I haven't experienced in awhile, a new one over-takes my body when I don't hear Chase. Instead I hear shallow, struggled, breathing coming from the middle of the floor. I guess my family realized it too because we all jump up at the same time and run to the general area the battle took place.

Immediately, I notice spots of blood everywhere and a still form laying in its origin. Chase! I notice a thick line of smoke coming from his neck. I don't understand, until I hear the Davenport brothers both mutter the word 'chip' at the same time. My eyes widen, and then it hits me.

"No Chase!" I yell, hurdling down next to him as his eyes close and he takes his last breath.

I grab his hand and sob brokenly in his chest. I grab the fabric and bundle it in my fists, my head digging in his chest. Suddenly I feel 2 pairs of hands lifting me up and pulling me back.

"NO!" I sob as they lower me to the floor, "he was my brother!"

"Bree, calm down ok?" I hear Leo's voice.

"No I will not calm down! That stupid robot killed my brother!" I shout in his face.

Adam's P.O.V

When I open my eyes, I notice I am in my capsule. Wasn't everyone just talking near the cyber desk? Weird... I push open my capsule and wince when I start to feel a killer headache. I reach my hand up to grasp it, but I stop when I feel something sticky, as well as I feel a nasty stench in the air. I bring my hand up to my face and my eyes widen when I see what that sticky stuff is. And its not the syrup I put on my pancakes. Its blood! I look in front of me and the scene before me makes me stumble back a bit. Bree is on the floor sobbing openly holding Leo for dear life. I notice Leo is silently crying too, which is weird because he hates to cry in front of us, since he claims he's a 'man' now and men don't cry. Mr. Davenport and Douglas are crouching over something on the floor. Tasha is no where to be seen, so shes probably out at work. And Chase is...wait where is Chase. I look at the clock.

"Hey guys, where's Chase? Its almost 4 o'clock. I have bionic brother toss scheduled for 4:15, and I need a few minutes to stretch with him as my weights," I ask.

Everyone's head turns to me and everyone's face seems to drop. Mr. Davenport and Douglas move out the way to reveal... Chase!

I stumble forward and stand in front of him, to scared to move closer.

"Wha...wha...how..-" I stutter.

"Eddy was the one controlling you. He forced you to hurt Chase. Chase had to shut you and Eddy down, but in the process he must of damaged his chip. His chip exploded," Mr. Davenport answers, tears in his eyes.

"Wh...What?" I fall to my knees. "Can't you fix him?"

"His chip exploded Adam, meaning it burst into pieces. It probably destroyed his insides and hurt his organs. And his chip controls his body anyway, so when the chip shut down, he shut down," Douglas informs.

"But-but-but!" I start before collapsing into sobs. I crawl over to my brother and lay on his stomach.

"I killed him," I mutter, "my own brother! I'm the reason he's dead!"

"No you didn't Adam, it wasn't you it was Eddy," Leo says solemnly.

"YES I DID! I KILLED HIM! I would give anything to have him back, it's all my fault," I cry.

For a few seconds, everyone is silent. But thats when I notice it. A tingly feeling inside my body. It felt like it was traveling through my blood. I ignore it though, because my brother is laying dead in front of me. Thats the only thing I can get through my head.

Davenport P.O.V

We all watched silently as Adam cried. I didn't have any words. I just stared. My body stood frozen, in fear, sadness, anger. I have no idea what. My youngest son, is dead. My youngest, my prodigy, my son, is dead. I raised him, since he was 2. He was supposed to take over Davenport Industries. He was supposed to go on to live a long life, graduate, marry, have kids...save the world. And here he is now, killed by a smart home system, and his brother. My best friend killed him. Uh uh, ex-BFF. I miss my son. I couldn't do anything to save him. No, I wouldn't. Here the kid was, saving the world, and I couldn't even save him from a stupid computer. Im such a horrible father. Horrible. And now because my cowardliness, I will never see him again.

Something breaks inside me and I start sobbing into my hands. I start muttering to myself about how much I am a horrible father.

"Mr. Davenport, whats that?" I hear a voice ask.

I wipe off my face and look up through my blurry vision. I am almost blinded by a blue light so I look away. What is that?

When my eyes adjust, I look again. The scene before me almost sends me into shock. Adam is still laying on Chase while sobbing, but there is a blue light shinning through his body. I watch as it travels up from his feet, and notice its traveling down from his head as well. I don't know what to do so I watch. The mysterious blue light slowly, but surely, reaches his heart, and the two glows join together. I don't know if i should be frightened or anything, so once again I watch. The lights swirl around his heart, and Adam doesn't notice a thing. His head is still buried in Chase's shirt. Suddenly, we all gasp as the light shoots out of Adam's chest and crashes into Chase's heart. We all bite our finger nails, and watch to see what happens.

A few shuddering seconds later, we see all Chase's wounds start to heal right before our eyes. His skin starts to turn back to his familiar peachy color. Im sure everyone followed suit and bulged out their eyes in shock, just like me. But the real magic happened when Chase takes a gulp of breath and opens his eyes. Instead of standing in confusion and shock like everyone else, I rush over to them.

When Adam noticed Chase alive, he shuffled back a few feet and sat in shock staring at his brother. He starts patting his body in surprise. I sit next to Chase, in the spot Adam occupied not even a minute ago. I look at Chase and see he is sitting up. I notice his body is shaking and his eyes are wide in fright and confusion.

"Chase, are you ok?" I ask, grasping his shoulders.

"I-I-I was d-dead," he mutters.

"Yeah, but now your not dead," I smile warily, unsure how to explain what just happened.

"But-but I-I was a-and Eddy a-and Adam a-and..." He trails off, his eyes wondering, and his breath getting rapid.

"Chase its ok, just calm down," I say, "breathe Chase breathe."

I place his hand on my chest and his breaths slowly return back to normal.

"You good now?" I ask.

"Yeah, but what just happened?" He breathes.

"We will explain later, just lets go rest upstairs, I need to talk to the others for a minute," I inform, looking at the others.

When I see Chase give a small, confused nod, I wrap my arms around him and hoist him up. He sways a little, but other than that he looks fine.

"You ok?" I ask, concerned.

"No, I want to know what happened! First I got beaten up by-by Adam and I guess I died, I ended up in this white r-room floating on clouds or something, then I o-open my eyes and I see you a-all. Im creeped out!" He exclaims, breathing heavily in fright.

"Well I have no idea what happened either Chase, we're trying to figure that out," I say.

"Can I just stay here, I-I'm kinda scared n-now," he murmurs.

"Sure, just stay out the way a minute," I nod.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

"Did you guys find out anything yet?" Adam wines.

"No Adam, I keep scanning, but nothing's coming up," I sigh.

"Come onnnnnnnnn! What happened to all that smartsy stuff?" He cries.

"Adam, just do back in your capsule, we'll scan again," Douglas orders.

"But this is like the 50 zillionth timeeeee," he cries, dragging himself to his capsule again.

"I don't understand," I scream into my hands after viewing the scan again.

"Me either," Douglas shakes his head.

"Can I see that tablet over there Mr. Davenport?" I hear Chase ask.

"Here Chase, now be quiet we are trying to work," I tell.

~~~~~~~Time Skip (about an hour)~~~~~~~~~

Adam, Bree, and Leo went upstairs about a half an hour ago, but we still can't find anything. Douglas and I have been looking over everything, but nothing comes up. Bionics look fine, health looks fine. So what was that?

"Mr. Davenport-" Chase starts.

"Chase, how many times do I have to tell you to wait a minute," I argue, frustrated.

"No, hear me out. I watched the video footage from your backup cameras, and I think I know what happened. Adam glitched," he informs.

"Come on Chase, I thought you were the smartest person in the world. We we already checked his chip, there are no signs of malfunction," I roll my eyes.

"No, a emotional glitch. Adam's emotions went so haywire, his nervous system couldn't handle it. Since his nervous system is attached to his chip, it messed with his bionics. Its not confirmed as a new ability though."

Douglas & I stare in wonder and try to process all the information. Genius!

"Thanks Ch-" I start, but realized he disappeared. Shrugging, Douglas and I start working with the new information we gained.

Chase P.O.V

I walked upstairs to the living room to only see Adam.

"Hey where's Bree and Leo?" I ask, plopping down next to him.

"They went to the movies," he shrugs.

For a few moments there is silence between us, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Im sorry for the whole fight thing. I thought that I could prove myself, but I guess I can't. I just have to accept that you're better than me and I'm just your punching bag," I sigh, defeatedly.

"Chase, Bree and Leo filled me in on what happened," he starts, "And you are the bravest person I ever met."

"Wait what? I dead because I couldn't fight you, my own brother."

"That may be true, but at least you tried. Chase you stood up to a crazy computer and a murdering bionic at the same time," he says amazed. "If that was me, I wouldn't have the guts to do it. But you, wow man. I'm jealous."

"Hold on...Adam Davenport...the strongest man in the world...is jealous...of me?" I say slowly bewildered.

"Yes I am. Chase, you might not be as strong as me, but your better than me in many other ways."

"Ok, how about we forget this all ever happened, and we can settle that we are both superior in our own ways," I smile.

"Sure bro, cool," Adam smiles back.

"Oh I forgot to thank you for saving my life, I say solemnly.

"Hey, I care about you bro, I couldn't let you leave."

"Thanks."

"Did Davenport ever figured out how I did that though?" He asks.

"Well, its weird. Basically, your feeling for losing me were so strong, your bionics glitched and somehow repaired my chip and injuries. This was the theory," I shrug.

"Wow, I still can't believe this all happened," Adam says, still a little shocked and confused.

"Well, I guess this is what happens when brothers fight," I smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omg, I can't believe this story is over! Its been a long time! 16 chapters, wow! This is definitely one of my most successful stories. And I have you all to thank for that. I love you guys sooooooooo much for this and I can never thank you enough. I was literally about to cry as I wrote each name I wanted to thank, because you guys are awesome. You guys make me feel so happy when I get nice reviews, and when I don't feel like writing or want to give up, your positive reviews seem to lift me right up and a whole bunch of ideas pop in my head. I am going to miss this story, because it was fun writing, and seeing you guys so anxious to read more. So thank you all for sticking with me, and my horrible spelling. I hope I can please you all just as much, if not more with great stories. I try to please all reader types, so give in requests guys, I love a challenge!

Oh and I would like to give a special thanks to Lea Ootori because back when I first started this story, I thought it was dumb and no one would like it so I asked if I should stop writing it. But she gave me some nice critics, and encouraged me that the story did have the potential to be great. So I'm glad I continued to write this story and seeing the response from you guys, I'm sure you guys liked it to. So thanks again, and here are a few other special people I would love to thank :)

I would like to thank the reviewers:

-Susz

-Gabrielbills68

-Anonlabratslover

-Dirtkid123

-Ariedling

-Jonakijoannaki

-Bluestar889

-DylanQ

-Lilextradangal

-Jvwollert

-Stardust16

-Alexandraghinea65

-Hugkisshug

-Sweetheart91597

-CogonDragoon6

-Adam (Guest)

-BasketballQueen

-The Ghost of the Shadows

-Ms. Nick Jonas

-Tiff.n.b36

-MelbieZ (Guest)

-Guest88 (Guest)

-Asha Davis

-WeepingWings

-Teeloganroryflan

-Lea Ootori

I would like to thank the favoriters:

-Airforce1990

-BasketballQueen

-BookwormDiva501

-Cassie2012

-Clemences-are-so-sexy

-CogonDragoon6

-Dirtkid123

-Hugkisshug

-Shadzninja

-Susz

-Alexandraghinea65

-Bluestar889

-Cristalcg1000

-Gabrielbills68

-Gizmo1011

-Jonakijoannaki

-Lilextrafangal

-Ms. Nick Jonas

-Thorunn93

-Tootsietay00

-Tragedy in a letter

I would like to thank the followers:

-00Kennedy

-Asha Davis

-Brandib95

-CogonDragoon6

-DirtKid123

-DylanQ

-Helena Light

-Lea Ootori

-Robinkel-el

-Shadzninja

-Sweetheart91597

-X-X-Midnight Star X-X

-Alexandraghinea65

-Bluestar889

-Cristalcg1000

-Gabrielbills68

-Gizmo1011

-Jonakijoannaki

-lilextrafangal

-mmelon3

-Ms. Nick Jonas

-Tootsietay00

Thanks to everyone, all 9,857 viewers, and thanks for adding this story to 2 communities guys!

Love,

:)


	17. AN

Haha sorry guys, I don't know what was wrong with my computer, but after about 2 hours, I finally got it to upload without the error thing :) Thanks Susz for telling me!


End file.
